Classical cannabinoids such as the marijuana derived cannabinoid Δ9-tetrahydrocannabinol, (Δ9-THC) produce their pharmacological effects through interaction with specific cannabinoid receptors in the body. So far, two cannabinoid receptors have been characterized: CB1, a central receptor found in the mammalian brain and peripheral tissues and CB2, a peripheral receptor found only in the peripheral tissues. Compounds that are agonists or antagonists for one or both of these receptors have been shown to provide a variety of pharmacological effects. See, for example, Pertwee, R. G., Pharmacology of cannabinoid CB1 and CB2 receptors, Pharmacol. Ther., (1997) 74:129-180 and Di Marzo, V., Melck, D., Bisogno, T., DePetrocellis, L., Endocannabinoids: endo-genous cannabinoid receptor ligands with neuromodulatory action, Trends Neurosci. (1998) 21:521-528.
There is considerable interest in developing cannabinoid analogs possessing high affinity for one of the CB1 or CB2 receptors. Such analogs may offer a rational therapeutic approach to a variety of disease states.